


When We Meet Again: Alternate Ending

by ThatWriterRose



Series: When I Told Our Story (Jacob x OC) [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Baby, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Giving Birth, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Starting Over, if you don't want spoilers stop reading the tags now, ok spoilers ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: An alternate ending to my fanfiction When We Met Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading the ending of my fanfiction and really didn't like it as much as I did when I wrote it. I copied the last chapter up to the part where I liked it and the rest is the ending I decided I really wanted. It was a bit long for just one part so I chopped it into two I hope you enjoy!

“Took you long enough,” Jacob says as his men come up with Heather. He smiles at her, “Seems like you cleaned up- must have taken a lot after all the blood your father lost. Tell me, how do you feel about that? About killing your own father?”

Heather let out a muffled sound so Jacob walks over and rips off the tape. Heather spits in his face. “I had no choice- you did this to me and my family. All for what? Some relationship that was never going to last? How was any of this worth it?”

“You are worth everything to me you’re my kitten,” Jacob says before he strokes her hair moving a hand to the small of her back. “Once this is over I’m going to take you with me. We’ll go to my bunker and I’ll take care of you. I’ll keep you safe- love you like you deserve.”

“I have that love I have it with Joey every time you take me from her you’re keeping me from the happiness you want me to have. Please, Jacob just let this end give me back and flee. I’ll tell them you ran away you can be halfway to Canada before they ever realize.” Heather begs.

“I am going to kill your fiancee then you are going to be all mine forever,” Jacob says lowering his hand to grab her ass. “Our little family like we should have had all this time. I’ll do it wherever you want in the bunker or in Canada I don’t care. I just need it to be us.”

Heather pushes him away before slapping him in the face. “You see that you piece of shit? That isn’t love you are toxic and I hate you. If you truly loved me you would give me up but you don’t. You’re obsessed with me and it’s time to let that obsession go. Please for my sake.”

Jacob looks at her and he softens, “I can’t do that and you know it. We’re meant to be, kitten.”

Heather opens her mouth to say more but then she hears shots ring out. Jacob shoved her to the ground before taking out his rifle and shooting. “There is a rock go hide behind it and hide, kitten.”

Heather feels her heart racing moving to hide behind the rock. She looks around seeing someone in the distance knowing it was the Rookie. They lock eyes for a moment before she fans out with Joey and Jess in tow.

“I don’t think you want to shoot Deputies I have your pretty girl here,” Jacob calls out before he shoots again. He knows they are going to try shit he isn’t going to let them. “You let us out of here and no one else dies.”

“I’m not leaving until you give me back my fiancee. It’s over Jacob we’ve got you surrounded.” Joey calls out as she makes her way up the mountain. She hopes that Jess will know what to do. “I love her and if you love her as much as you claim that you do then you’ll let us take her. Please, Jacob.”

“Do you think that if you’re nice to me I won’t shoot you on sight?” Jacob asks before he gives off a warning shot. “I am not screwing around here Deputy do you want to see how little I’m fucking with this shit?”

“No- no I don’t need you to prove anything I promise,” Joey says before she sets her gun down. She lifts her hands knowing that he can see through his scope. “See I’m no harm to you. I just want you to get her back please give her back.”

“You want her- oh you want her well here she is,” Jacob says before he goes behind the rock. He grabs Heather and pulled her up. He straps the rifle to his bag and takes out a handgun putting it to Heather’s temple. “Here she is for you to see is this what you wanted?”

“If you love me as much as you say you do then you’ll let go of me, Jacob. If you care so much about me then you’ll want what’s best for me and Joey- Joey she’s best for me.” Heather tells him. She’s shaking as she looks at Joey. “I love her enough that I want to marry her, don't you think that means I’m serious about her?”

“You are mine not hers- mine,” Jacob tells her keeping the gun steady against her temple. 

“I was yours when I was young and naive- when I didn’t know that the love of my life was right there in front of me,” Heather says with tears in her eyes. She doesn’t know if she’ll live but she wants Joey to hear how much she knows her feelings. “I moved on and you should too. You can still do that if you put the gun down and walk away please Jacob- it’s what I want.”

Jacob looks at her and realizes just how much this woman means to him she’s his everything he doesn’t know if he can function without her. “If you wont’ be with me then you won’t be with anyone- on your knees.”

Heather lets out a sob before she moves to her knees. “I’m sorry Joey- I love you.” 

Joey is crying just watching helplessly, “I love you too Heather- I love you so much.”

Heather closes her eyes slowly, “I’m sorry that you feel like you have to do this Jacob. I wish things could have gone differently for both of us.”

“So do I kitten- so do I.” Jacob tells her before he cocks her gun.

Heather hears the shot but she’s able to open her eyes she sees Jacob fall down next to her and turns to look back and sees Grace at a distance. 

Joey runs to Heather and kneels down in front of her. “Hey- Hey are you okay are you hurt?” She asks frantically trying to figure out if the blood is Heathers or the man lying dead next to them. Once she has wiped away some of the blood Joey pulls her fiancee in and gives her a kiss.

Heather is in shock she stays frozen in place trying to process what had happened. Dead. He died just like that it was supposed to be her that was shot but now he was dead.

“Heather- Hey we have to get to a bunker things aren’t looking too great. Come on we’re going to head that way now okay?” Joey tells her she stands up before she helps Heather up. “Come on it’s time to go.” 

Heather gets up and looks over at Jacob for a moment. The Rookie has turned him over and is taking his bunker key. Heather can see how life has left his eyes and the blood pooling around him. She had always thought she would find it comforting but now all she can feel is numb.

“I have to go get Staci I’ll be back you guys head to the bunker.” The rookie tells them. 

Jess makes her way up and grabs Heather’s arm seeing her snap back into reality. “Come on we’ve got to go now lets get the fuck outta here.”

Heather looks at them and nods before she takes hold of Joey’s hand. “Let’s get the hell out of here and head to the bunker.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we sure that it’s been long enough? I mean the world fucking ended what if it’s still a wasteland and your baby comes out with two heads.” Jess says lingering next to Joey and Heather as she watches them open the doors up.

“The baby will be just fine- I was a doctor before we went down here I know how these things work,” Heather says before she smoothes a hand over her stomach. “Besides she’ll be here in another week, long enough for us to start settling in not long enough for the radiation to do anything we’ll both be fine.”

Joey gives Heather’s hand a squeeze before heading up the stairs to help her out. “My girls are going to be just fine I know it.”

“You still think it’s a girl then?” Heather asks getting out of the bunker for their first sunlight in years. She takes in a breath enjoying the feeling of it. “I think you’re wrong, I think it’s a boy.”

“Either way that baby is going to be so loved,” Joey says before giving Heather another kiss. She surveys everything around them it’s far from the world they had left when they entered the bunker. “Let's find somewhere to build our new home.”

“I can go searching you two stay here. You two are top priority to get set up in a place everyone else can figure their shit out later.” Jess tells them before she heads off.

“Thank you, Jess,” Heather called out before watching her go. “She’s been so sweet she said she’d look after me when I first met her I didn’t realize it would be this much.”

Joey smiles and takes Heather’s hands helping her sit down on a chair someone had brought up. “She’s not nice to anyone but she likes you that’s really sweet.” She gets down on her knees and gives Heather’s belly a kiss. “This one is helping things too with how sweet she is.”

Heather smiles moving to stroke Joey’s hair. “I love you both so much you are my everything I hope you know that.” 

“You are the best wife a girl could ask for.” Joey tells her reaching up to stroke Heather’s cheek. Everything was so perfect now they had married in the bunker then agreed to find some way to have a baby. Help from a friend and some at home methods of IVF here they were ready to have their first child so happy.

Heather takes in a sharp breath moving a hand to her back. “Oh someone is stretching out in there.”

“Do you need anything?” Joey asks before she starts to get up. Heather stops her by taking Joey’s hands in her own. 

“We are just fine here why don’t you go see what everyone needs and I’ll be there in a minute.” Heather offers before pulling her wife back down to give her a kiss.

Joey is happy to take that kiss smiling at Heather. “Alright well holler if you need anything I’ll see both of you in a little bit.”

Heather smiles and watches Joey walk away before she smoothes her hands over her stomach. “I know what you’re thinking but you still have some time left in there. Don’t you try and make an early escape you hear me little one?”

Heather’s water breaks as they set up a room in their new home, The Seed Ranch. Being there had been horrible but the pains took away at least most of those thoughts. Laying back on a bed she thinks of her mother she’s in tears. “I can’t do this- Joey I can’t do it without her.”

“Hey- hey you're okay you’ve got me I’m right here you have a family okay? Jess is pacing outside like a madwoman and Sharky is ready to be probably the worst uncle ever but still an uncle.” Joey tells her holding onto her wife’s hand letting her squeeze it as tight as she wants. “Nick and Kim are already fighting everyone else for who gets to babysit first. I know it’s not your mother I know you want her but it’s a family that loves you and wants to support you through everything.”

Heather squeezes her wife’s hand tighter as another contraction comes on. “I love you so much Joey- oh oh fuck!”

“Take a few deep breaths for me alright? Deep breaths and focus on pushing.” The doctor tells her. “You’re doing amazing we’re just a few pushes away from meeting your baby alright?”

The contraction ends and Heather feels like she can really breathe. “Is this a bad time to say we should really work on names?”

Joey laughs lifting Heather’s hand up and kissing the back of it. “I think now is as good a time as any what were you thinking for a boy?”

“I mean I- oh shit.” Heather stops and takes a few deep breaths. “I’ve always loved Percy or maybe Henry? I like them both a lot.”

“Percy Hudson really rolls off the tongue- oh god another one?” Joey asks. She feels like her hand is going to fall off but she doesn’t say anything, knowing that it was far from the pain Heather was in. “Okay deep breaths baby you’ve got this.”

“I can see the head of the baby is ready to come now come one more good push.” The doctor tells them.

Heather holds onto Joey doing as she’s told and giving it one more push.

The doctor takes the baby and gets the airways cleared so they can hear that first cry. Once they have he smiles, “Think of any names for a girl?”

Joey and Heather exchange a look before they smile. The doctor cuts the cord and wraps the crying baby in a blanket before laying her on Heather’s chest.

“Let’s name her Lucille after your mother.” Joey suggests smiling at the two of them. “God she’s so perfect.”

“Oh Joey, I love it little. Our sweet little Lucille Hudson.” Heather agrees moving to stroke the babies tiny cheek. “Hello there Lucy welcome to the world we are so happy to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is an ending I can really get behind! Thank you for coming back to read my alternate ending I really apprecaite all of your support. To answer a question I may get this is going to be my last writing of this storyline at least for the time being and if I do write more it will be Joey/Heather. If you have any Joey/Heather fic requests though leave them below I would love to write more of these two one day until then please check out my other fanfiction that Heather is in A Long Story. Thank you so much!


End file.
